


The Dark Deva’s Palace

by icedhotchocolate



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Day At The Beach, M/M, Nagito is normal and not insane, Ok turns out they do have a ship name, Oneshot, Roulette - Freeform, Sandcastles, au where usami gets to have her friendship fieldtrip, dark devas of destruction - Freeform, do they even have a ship name???, the rarest rare pair to ever be paired, they kinda cute ngl 😚
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: After getting together a few days prior, Nagito and Gundham decide to spend some time at the beach. What’s the harm in gaining a few friendship fragments?Yeah, that’s why they’re there. Friendship fragments.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The Dark Deva’s Palace

Gundham and Nagito set foot on the white sand of the island.

They had gotten together after a slightly awkward confession in Gundham’s cabin, and decided to spend their first date on the beach. Usami would have wanted the new couple to get along, anyways.

After picking out a spot to lay their colorful towels, they glanced at each other.

“Hey, do you usually wear your scarf to the beach?” Nagito teased, pointing to the winter garment. His companion flushed.

“W-well, you see, my darkened cloth is actually fitted perfectly to withhold the power of my Dark Devas of Destruction!”

Gundham grinned deviously and pet the fur of one of his hamsters. His boyfriend smiled at how adorable the sight was, even though Gundham displayed such a dark and evil persona. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him.

“Ooh, what if we made a sandcastle for your Devas? I’m sure they would enjoy it,” he suggested. Gundham chuckled in response.

“What a brilliant idea. There’s nothing more satisfying then witnessing the Tanaka Empire grow larger!” he then changed his position and sat on his knees, beginning to scoop and smooth out sand for sculpting.

The two got to work, shaping and constructing the perfect sandcastle that would suit the animals. There were multiple times when their hands would touch under the sand, which would leave Gundham flustered and Nagito smirking playfully. Soon, the building came to an end, and a castle complete with four towers and a thin dug up moat surrounding the area adorned the otherwise plain and empty beach. The ultimate breeder brushed the sand off his hands before stretching out his scarf and letting the Dark Devas of Destruction play atop the glorious creation.

“The Devas are pleased with this gracious act. We shall rejoice in this extension to the empire as it lives another day!”

“It turned out great! You’re pretty good at sculpting, you know,” Nagito looked at him happily. He was glad he finally got to have this first date with him, and hoped that more would come as the field trip continued.

“W-why, thank you,” Gundham averted his eyes to his hamsters, who were leaving tiny pawprints in the grains of sand. He brought his scarf up to his nose in an attempt to cover his blushing cheeks.

“It was quite entertaining crafting such a design. Perhaps we should participate in events like this more often...”

Nagito slowly reached over and intertwined his fingers with Gundham’s.

“I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! the only stuff I saw for this ship was a cosplay tiktok, but I think they deserve more so I wrote this oneshot :D
> 
> I hope I wrote their characters right, we don’t get that much of calm nagito 😔
> 
> Maybe I’ll write more for them, who knows


End file.
